


i'm all in

by orphan_account



Category: BTOB, K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Edgeplay, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, i'm exhausted this was wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Wonshik-ah, Wonshikkie, that's perfect, that'sperfect," he praises, and Wonshik moans helplessly, and when Hakyeon throws his arm out, seeking an anchor,anythingto hold him to this plane, he finds—Muscular thigh, gropes around until he's clutching Sanghyuk's hand, and Sanghyuk's smirking down at Hakyeon, and Hakyeon spares a moment to beg whatever higher power is relevant to forgive him as he hauls one limp thigh up to still Wonshik's hips.Not the Hakyeon-centric smut we need, but the Hakyeon-centric smut we deserve.





	i'm all in

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i copped out on the setup. but look at all this porn i wrote. that pairings list? not a lie.
> 
> unless a huge lightning bolt of "must write this now" strikes, this will be the last fic for a little while, as i do have Many Things irl coming up very soon.

It starts with Wongeun. It always starts with Wongeun. This time, it's a memory—taken wildly out of context, because Hakyeon's certainly not teaching Wongeun to dance right now—of his longtime lover pressing a quick kiss to his lips and murmuring, "Smile, Hakyeonnie, find your angle. You're on camera." Hakyeon stands a little straighter, musters all the dignity he can when he's already disheveled and at a distinct disadvantage to Wongeun, who's immaculate in his casual daytime clothes.

This puts absolutely no damper on the way Hakyeon arches his back suggestively as he presses himself to Wongeun, flirting with Wongeun and the camera like as Wongeun's tongue slips over Hakyeon's lips, thumbs lifting the hem of his dress shirt to brush across the small of Hakyeon's back. Familiar, with the lazy confidence of their settled relationship. Hakyeon's toes curl.

His lips turn up in a self-satisfied smile as Wongeun's mouth trails down, to the join of Hakyeon's shoulder and neck, and he gaps at the sudden, sharp electricity of teeth digging into his neck, just this side of painful, soothed by the laughter Wongeun huffs out through his nose. It may leave a bruise, and won't that be something for Hakyeon to explain when his fansites call him out, _oppa, where did that bruise come from?_ as they edit their high-quality photos.

Hakyeon lifts his hands and grabs two firm fistfuls of Wongeun's denim-clad ass, just to have something to do, some equalizing outlet for the way his blood has started heating in his veins. Wongeun grunts and his mouth finds Hakyeon's again, deeper, sensual, matching Hakyeon's impetuous frustration with a controlled dip and roll of tongues. Hakyeon whines to be kept at bay like this, tension tightening low in his stomach from nothing but the feel of Wongeun's tongue brushing the roof of his mouth—and it's only ever been Wongeun who can pull this part of him to the forefront, this needy, keening part of him, as ready to submit as to dominate. As ready to beg as to bar Wongeun between Hakyeon's lustful arms and _take._

"Wongeun," Hakyeon pleads, tipping his head to the side so the camera catches the shining path of Wongeun's lips down his neck. "Wongeun." Hakyeon doesn't know what he's asking for, exactly, but he's not inclined to be polite about it, not when Wongeun so nicely accommodates the hitch of Hakyeon's hips with a cupped palm over his cock. "You're not getting me off with a _handjob_ , Wongeunnie, that's what you do when you're—"

Hakyeon never gets the chance to argue further—he would have worn Wongeun down eventually, he _knows_ it—because lips cover his, cut him off, and they're Wongeun's and then they're not, too full, too _demanding_ , too sloppy. Hakyeon moans under the aimless heat of it, cleaves closer to a body without the solid structure of Wongeun. Sharper shoulders when Hakyeon clutches them, a smaller waist when he drops his arms and pulls back to gasp in a breath and exhale it on a soft, "Jaehwannie."

"Hyung, just grab my butt, you're gonna do it anyway," Jaehwan mumbles, and Hakyeon obliges indulgently—smiles into Jaehwan's neck as he kneads one cheek in each clawed hand—but then Jaehwan has an insistent hand on Hakyeon's shoulder, pushing him down to his knees. "Grab it from _down there_ , hyung, I haven't been blown since Sa— _ah..._ " Jaehwan cuts himself off as Hakyeon fumbles with his slacks, gets his hands on Jaehwan's bare ass and his mouth around Jaehwan's dick, _of_ which he's seen enough to draw a diagram but _with_ which he has relatively little personal experience.

Jaehwan makes a high, shuddery sound when Hakyeon gives his tongue an experimental swirl, tangles fingers in Hakyeon's hair only to have them batted away. A brief slap fight ensues, until Hakyeon pulls off to narrow his eyes up at Jaehwan, who pouts Hakyeon into reluctant acquiescence. He licks a long, teasing stripe from base to tip in retaliation, and Jaehwan's hand falls to the nape of Hakyeon's neck as he groans. Hakyeon takes pity on him and focuses his attention on the swollen crown, and Jaehwan likes it to be noisy, sloppy like those brutal kisses from earlier, Hakyeon learns from the desperate little whimpers he forces from Jaehwan with every slick shift of his mouth on Jaehwan's cock.

(A memory rises up, unbidden, flashing behind Hakyeon's closed eyes—Jaehwan, his head thrown back in pleasure against a dressing room door, and a pair of broad shoulders between his legs.)

" _Hakyeon-hyung_ ," Jaehwan tries to demand, but Hakyeon's ahead of him, sliding his hands down Jaehwan's thighs—soft skin and coarse hair and the give of flesh—and his lips down, down, as far as Hakyeon can go, which is an impressive bit but not _enough_ , Jaehwan's too big. Hakyeon bids a fond adieu to Jaehwan's left thigh by way of a fingertip dragging behind his balls—Jaehwan gasps in a breath, lets it out on a long whine—and closes his fingers around what he can't quite take, and Jaehwan moans again and his cock twitches despairingly against Hakyeon's tongue.

He hums around the taste of salt and skin, hopes he sounds reassuring, and shifts his knees apart on the floor so he can drop his free hand to his own slacks, cup his aching cock over his clothes to the sound of heavy breath and shrill-pitched whines as he sucks Jaehwan off, and Jaehwan's hips twitch forward, Hakyeon knows he's close—

"Close," comes a rough, wrecked voice from above Hakyeon, and a gentle hand at his jaw eases him off. It's a shorter distance than it had been a moment ago, and Hakyeon sits back on his haunches and grinds against the palm of his own hand and ruins his own slacks to the vision of Hongbin's dark eyes and flushed cheeks. He bends down to catch Hakyeon's mouth, an exchange of labored breath more than a proper kiss, and Hakyeon's hands find Hongbin's hips, skim up to his chest. Hongbin's voice hitches and he shivers, guides Hakyeon back to his leaking cock. Hakyeon's slow, careful, teasing Hongbin back to the edge with the light brush of his lips, running his fingers up the insides of Hongbin's tense thighs, tracing the lines of muscle from knee to waist.

"Close," Hongbin warns again, and Hakyeon pulls off, wages a brief war with his flies so he can touch himself, because Hongbin doubled over and desperate hooks behind Hakyeon's spine and tugs something forward, some matching, cresting desperation.

He's too hot, it's too hot in this room. He gets tangled in his shirt on the way out, and Hongbin's face crumples in pained laughter. "Hyung, stop, you're making it worse, hyung—" His gentle hands, shaking ever so slightly, come back to help extricate Hakyeon from the offending fabric. Hongbin laughs with his whole body again at the state of Hakyeon's hair, one hand over his mouth as the other smooths disarray into a semblance of order.

"Hyung," Hongbin breathes, laughter fading out of his voice. His hands settle on Hakyeon's sweaty shoulders, heat ( _too hot_ ) seeping out from everywhere he touches. "Hyung, touch yourself."

And Hakyeon had almost forgotten, so wrapped up in watching Hongbin, the frantic up-down of his chest and the way the muscles of his abdomen bunch as he walks himself back from the edge. His smile and the surprise in his laughter, like he can't help himself from it, _God_. Hakyeon is so _hard_ , looking up at him, sucking him off, demanding with the overwrought scrabble of his left hand at Hakyeon's hip that he fuck Hakyeon's mouth, _use_ Hakyeon to coax a crescendo of wanton noises from Hongbin's throat. Hongbin's voice shatters when he grits out Hakyeon's name between clenched teeth—"C'mon, Hakyeon-ah, give it up"—and heat and salt flood Hakyeon's mouth, and that's it for Hakyeon, too.

Hongbin drops to his knees and kisses Hakyeon through it, and it's too _much_ , between the roar of blood in his ears and the coil of tense-release as he comes, crying out as Hongbin's lips slip over his own and he murmurs meaningless things, flattery and gratitude and something about how Hakyeon can have half of his fruit.

Hakyeon laughs, breathless, his voice throaty, and rests his head on a shoulder that's—just a bit too sharp. He opens his eyes and catches the swirl of ink across skin. Hakyeon squirms halfheartedly out of his pants and underwear, just barely managing to avoid the wet pool of his own release on the hardwood floor of Wongeun's bedroom ( _Wongeun's bedroom_ ).

"Where are you going," Wonshik pouts until Hakyeon returns, winding his limbs around Wonshik's upper body. Wonshik kisses sweet and earnest, like he means it, and Hakyeon's heart thuds painfully in his chest as he kisses Wonshik back with satisfied post-orgasmic lassitude.

"Don't fuck me on the floor," Hakyeon mumbles between slow, thorough kisses, and Wonshik sighs. "Fuck me on the bed. It's _right_ there, Wonshikkie."

Wonshik rolls his eyes. "I can't stand up with you—doing that thing you do," Wonshik protests, and Hakyeon curls himself around Wonshik tighter, until Wonshik's short of breath and trying vainly to wriggle free. " _Hyung_ ," he groans, and Hakyeon smiles his widest, winningest smile and lets go long enough to hop eagerly up onto the bed.

It smells like Wongeun. Hakyeon presses his face to the pillowcase and sighs the sigh of the truly besotted.

Wonshik's lithe weight settles above Hakyeon, skin to naked skin, and Hakyeon lifts one leg to wrap it around Wonshik's thighs as he's kissed. Wonshik talks a big game, but he gives a submissive little shudder as Hakyeon's hands roam, possessive, over his chest and back. Down to his ass, just because he _can_ , to feel Wonshik's low grunt rumble out against his lips. The top of Wonshik's thigh pushes between Hakyeon's legs, and Hakyeon's dick is rapidly becoming interested in the state of their progress on the way to _Hakyeon finally getting fucked_.

"Top drawer," Hakyeon answers Wonshik's helpless glance at his own right hand, and Wonshik's ass, it's just _so nice_. Hakyeon darts up to sink his teeth into it as Wonshik lunges over to rummage in the drawer.

" _Hyung_ ," Wonshik groans plaintively, and Hakyeon falls back against the mattress and smiles beatifically up at Wonshik.

"Wonshikkie, you're just so pretty. Pretty Wonshikkie." He spreads his legs shamelessly, bowing his back off the mattress with a saucy wink. "Don't you want to fuck me, Wonshikkie? Say yes."

"Not really," Wonshik grumbles, but two lubed-up fingers stroke gamely behind Hakyeon's balls before slipping in. Hakyeon sighs out how _good it feels, Wonshikkie_ , and Wonshik's face is stoic but rebellious color floods his cheeks. "Two at once, hyung?”

Hakyeon has no answer for that other than a short, "Want you," as Wonshik crooks his fingers and brushes past where Hakyeon is most sensitive, steals his breath right away. Wonshik's lips part, his brow creasing in concentration, and Hakyeon, for his part, concentrates on relaxing and being patient when he wants Wonshik's dick in him, oh, five minutes ago.

Three fingers is better, more satisfying than two, and Hakyeon gasps and pants and snaps his hips down onto Wonshik's hand, babbling that he's _ready, Wonshik, fuck me, please, need it, need you, my Wonshikkie—_

Wonshik's head drops heavily to Hakyeon's shoulder as he fucks into Hakyeon, inch by inch, until Hakyeon's hips are flush to Wonshik's. Wonshik lifts him up and stuffs a spare pillow under the small of Hakyeon's back, and Wonshik kisses so _sweet_ , so _earnest_ , moves so cautiously, afraid to hurt Hakyeon.

"Wonshik-ah," Hakyeon manages, didactic, because it's too slow, too teasing, but Wonshik's a quick study in finding the perfect angle to send sparks racing up Hakyeon's spine, "like you mean it, Wonshik-ah." Wonshik's hands find Hakyeon's thighs, and he drops a kiss to the inside of Hakyeon's knee before moving faster, harder, fingers staining bruises into Hakyeon's hips as Hakyeon cries out, pulled down to meet every thrust. "Wonshik-ah, Wonshikkie, that's perfect, that's _perfect,_ " he praises, and Wonshik moans helplessly, and when Hakyeon throws his arm out, seeking an anchor, _anything_ to hold him to this plane while Wonshik does his level best to fuck the second orgasm of the night out of him, he finds—

Muscular thigh, gropes around until he's clutching Sanghyuk's hand, and Sanghyuk's smirking down at Hakyeon, and he spares a moment to beg whatever higher power is relevant to forgive him as he hauls one limp thigh up to still Wonshik's hips.

Wonshik comes to an obliging halt as Hakyeon dives up to kiss the slack-jawed confusion from his face, and he writhes around until he's facing Sanghyuk and looks him in the eye and sees cocksure challenge lurking there. _What will you do, hyung?_

"Both of you," Hakyeon says decisively, apropos of nothing, and Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow and Wonshik makes a strangled noise that Hakyeon translates as a sharp increase in how down for this Wonshik is. Sanghyuk touches Hakyeon's hip lightly, but his hand keeps going, smoothing over sweaty skin until he's circling Hakyeon's entrance, tender and sensitive and admitting Sanghyuk's coy fingertips with a wave of sensation.

"Both of us?" Wonshik asks, and Hakyeon hums his affirmation. "Hyung, what if we hurt you?"

"You won't hurt him, he's had a lot of practice. More than average. Haven't you, hyung?"

"Watch your mouth, Han Sanghyuk," Hakyeon patronizes, but it lacks any real heat, given the lie by the unhurried roll of his hips toward Sanghyuk's hand.

Wonshik still seems dazed when Hakyeon turns back to him, and Hakyeon snatches up the lube bottle from the mattress, tossing it over his shoulder at Sanghyuk in favor of draping his arms around Wonshik's waist and following the lines of his back, plying him with Hakyeon's mouth against his, sucking demurely at his upper lip and bringing him gradually back into the moment, until—

" _Han Sanghyuk_ ," Hakyeon gasps, the air forced from his lungs by the sudden too-full feeling of Sanghyuk thrusting into him. "Fucking _hell_ ," he manages next, sagging back to rest against Sanghyuk's chest, giving Sanghyuk's teeth free run of his neck, which may have been a slight miscalculation on Hakyeon's part. Sanghyuk is bold with this opportunity and finds a stretch of skin under Hakyeon's jaw that causes his aching cock to give a despondent pulse against his stomach.

"Wonshik-ah," Hakyeon suggests breathlessly, "why don't you stand up and—" he grits his teeth, preparing for the inevitable, "—Sanghyuk, you sit at the edge of the bed—"

Hakyeon no sooner says it than it's done, and one of Wonshik's fingers slides slickly into Hakyeon, pressure and tightness and Sanghyuk's hissing breath in his ear before he bites the lobe. Hakyeon cries out wordlessly, too much from all sides, and then Sanghyuk says, "Another, he'll be fine," and it's two and then impossibly three fingers and Hakyeon can't _breathe._ He's distantly aware that he's moaning and writhing between Wonshik's fingers and Sanghyuk's cock, trying to get _more_ of the stinging pleasure between his legs, because every hungry twitch of his hips sends _something_ brushing his prostate and it's a glorious agonizing convergence of _too much_.

"Inside me," Hakyeon demands when he gets his lungs online again. "Inside me right now, Kim Wonshik."

Sanghyuk's laughing, his face buried in Hakyeon's damp hair, and Hakyeon flails an arm around until he can grab Sanghyuk in what's half a hug and the rest a headlock and place obnoxious wet kisses down the side of Sanghyuk's face. "So cute," he croons. "Our cute Sanghyukkie. Why are you so cute?"

As expected, Sanghyuk grimaces, which lights a fire of triumph somewhere in the vicinity of all the other heat in Hakyeon's body, and he's probably got a smug, vapid smile on his face as Wonshik pushes deliberately at the backs of Hakyeon's thighs. Hakyeon heaves himself a bit closer to upright against Sanghyuk's broad chest, and Wonshik moves in and again it's tight, tight, _tight_ pressure until Hakyeon relaxes all at once, _shouting_ in wordless ecstasy because it _worked_ , they're both _inside_ and Hakyeon has never in his life felt so full, so _complete_.

He's begging, now, for someone to touch him, because he's so precariously on the edge and nothing's _happened_ , he's so _close_ and every inch of his skin is alight with it, and through the haze of pleasure crowding in around him he hears Wonshik's voice. Shaken, utterly torn, moaning _hyung_ as graceful, jittery fingers find Hakyeon's cock, and Sanghyuk shifts minutely and Hakyeon's breath escapes in a quiet " _oh_ " as he comes apart for the second time, suspended between Sanghyuk and Wonshik.

"Move," he orders weakly, and it goes unheeded until Hakyeon opens his eyes with a concentrated effort to see Wonshik and Sanghyuk engaged in an awkward standoff of uneasy stares over Hakyeon's naked, fucked-out body.

Sanghyuk moves his hands from Hakyeon's ribs to his waist. Hakyeon groans, overstimulated, as he’s jostled. Sanghyuk ignores him in favor of hooking his chin over Hakyeon's shoulder.

"This is weird," he declares, and Wonshik nods fervently.

"If it were—"

"Jaehwan, maybe—" Sanghyuk says at the same time, and Hakyeon is summoning the energy to tell Sanghyuk exactly which parts of him Hakyeon intends to bite off when the scene swims again.

He's looking up at Eunkwang, and he knows it's Minhyuk behind him, he's back on the stable ground of memory, and he knows the scent of Minhyuk's skin and the sound of his breath when he's holding himself so rigidly in check. "Eunkwangie, fuck me," Hakyeon coos, and Eunkwang laughs his crowing laugh and adjusts his grip on Hakyeon's legs and gives a slow, patient thrust that drags torturously in and out, drags a heartfelt curse from Minhyuk.

"Hakyeon, you could—be considerate of others—" Minhyuk grumbles, but the hint of a laugh plays at the outside of it, and Minhyuk softens his words with a messy kiss to Hakyeon's shoulder. "Fuck, that's so good, do it again—"

"Your wish is my command, Minhyukkie," Eunkwang chuckles through gritted teeth, and Hakyeon loses the battle against a laugh of his own, which sends a shiver up his entire body at the sheer sensation, and Minhyuk curses again as Eunkwang's hips roll slowly, so slowly.

Minhyuk's brow drops to Hakyeon's shoulder. "I'm gonna," he mumbles, and Hakyeon turns his head to seek Minhyuk's lips.

"Come on, Minhyuk-ah, you can come inside me." Minhyuk kisses him back, relieved, and tugs Hakyeon back against him in a crushing embrace, coming with a shudder and a deep, overwhelmed exhale of Hakyeon's name.

He pulls out as soon as he comes down, and Eunkwang fluffs the pillow under Hakyeon's hips delicately before shooing Minhyuk away with an order to clean himself up and let Eunkwang and Hakyeon have their beautiful moment. 

"Because you're so beautiful," Eunkwang says with his greasiest smile, and Hakyeon tosses an arm across his eyes and groans.

"You're so _greasy_ ," he complains, because it bears saying aloud, but it peters out into a soft moan as Eunkwang begins to fuck him with quick, earnest motions, not aimed to give Hakyeon pleasure but to find his own release, and Hakyeon vacillates between tiny fits of giggles and more of those soft moans until Eunkwang kisses him quiet, his hips burying into Hakyeon one last time and going still.

Hakyeon lifts a hand with some difficulty, tangling his fingers in Eunkwang's hair. "Good?" he asks, and Eunkwang nods.

"So good. _So_ good, Hakyeonnie, _Minhyuk!"_ he calls into the ensuite. "Minhyuk, come tell Hakyeon how gorgeous and good at sex he is, it's time for our flattery corner—"  
  
Hakyeon closes his eyes against Eunkwang's bright, bright smile, and when he opens them, it's not Minhyuk who enters the room, one hand rubbing at the nape of his neck.

It's Taekwoon, and they're alone. He's gorgeous in the dim glow of the room, all contrasting light and shadows on his naked body. Hakyeon can cede that to himself, in the privacy of his own mind. "Taekwoonie, come kiss me," Hakyeon sighs, flopping back onto the bed, legs dangling from the end. He scoots himself back until he's mostly on top of the covers, and Taekwoon kneels between his legs, the mattress dipping under his weight.

"Ah, you," he murmurs, faint pink high in his cheeks, but leans down to kiss Hakyeon with quick, flitting presses of lips. Hakyeon darts up to catch him midway, persuading him into something more involved, and Taekwoon supports Hakyeon with a hand between his shoulder blades, a tiny furrow of concentration appearing at his brow.

"What are you thinking, my Taekwoonie," Hakyeon asks into Taekwoon's idle kisses, and Taekwoon drops him unceremoniously to the bed.

"I think you can go one more time," Taekwoon concludes, and Hakyeon wants to protest that he was not a part of this deliberation, but Taekwoon's hands run lightly over Hakyeon's body and he can't help but arch into it.

Taekwoon smiles and brushes Hakyeon's hair out of his face. His gaze skims from Hakyeon’s eyes to his lips and back, up to Hakyeon’s quirked eyebrow. “You’re pretty," he says simply, and Hakyeon preens a bit under the scrutiny, turns his head to kiss Taekwoon's wrist. Taekwoon swipes his fingertips from Hakyeon's jaw to his collarbone, tracing the way Hakyeon fits together, brushing barely-there kisses over Hakyeon's upper arm, the crook of his elbow, his wrist.

"Taek _woon_ ," Hakyeon grumbles, stirring restlessly with renegade arousal. "Taekwoon. Taekwoonie."

The way Taekwoon grins up at Hakyeon from where he's gotten his lips and _teeth_ , sharp sharp teeth, on Hakyeon's chest is nothing short of _devious_ , and Hakyeon's cock gives a traitorous little twitch and he resigns himself to it, pushing his hips off the bed in a painfully-sensitive grind against Taekwoon's abdomen and fisting the sheets in frustration.

Taekwoon makes his indolent, meandering way down Hakyeon's torso until Hakyeon's twisting up into his touch, and he stops once he's lying on his stomach between Hakyeon's legs. Kisses, wets and sucking, the hint of teeth at the insides of Hakyeon's thighs, draw low, fractious moans from Hakyeon's throat.

"Taekwoon _ie._ " It's all he can manage by way of impatient seduction, and Taekwoon leans forward to press his lips to the skin just below Hakyeon's navel, almost reassuring.

"One more, Hakyeon. Just one more."

Before Hakyeon can whine that he doesn't know if he _can_ do _just one more_ , Taekwoon's mouth drops between his legs and his tongue sweeps broad strokes over where Hakyeon's still so tender, so stretched-out. Hakyeon's voice leaves him all at once, and his head falls back to the bed as he covers his face with one hand.

"Oh," he breathes when he finds his bearings. "Oh."

Taekwoon makes a tiny noise of effort and turns his head and licks into Hakyeon once and for all, and Hakyeon's whimpering, trying to move into it and away from it, sobbing simultaneously for more and for nothing at all. Taekwoon hushes him, rubs an absent hand up and down Hakyeon's thigh, but keeps going until Hakyeon's a mess under him.

"Deep breath, Hakyeon-ah," Taekwoon orders quietly when he pulls back, and Hakyeon has no time to ask _what for_ before two of Taekwoon's fingers join his tongue. Hakyeon's _deep breath_ shivers out on a thin moan, and Taekwoon's tongue wends its way between his fingers slipping in and out of Hakyeon as Hakyeon's legs fall limply open and he gives himself over to it. Lies there and lets Taekwoon have his way, pleading hoarsely for Taekwoon to touch him, and he does, wrapping his long fingers gently around Hakyeon's spent cock.

Hakyeon's third orgasm of the night is a pathetic thing, more of a full-body shudder accompanied by the protective curl of his limbs in on himself, and Taekwoon kisses him through it as he whines _no more_.

"No more," Taekwoon promises, wiping his hand on the sheets and allowing Hakyeon to drag him into a serpentine embrace, his arms exerting the last of their strength to hold Taekwoon to his chest python-like. "I can't help you shower if you don't let me up." Taekwoon's breath hits Hakyeon's ear with his feathery voice, lilting playfully.

"Find a way, my clever Taekwoonie," Hakyeon replies, eminently practical, content to lie here and let his skin fizz with the remnants of pleasure until the very last moment.

**

Hakyeon wakes up to Wongeun kneeling between his legs, wiping a hand across his mouth with all the self-satisfaction of the recently laid.

"Good dream?" Wongeun asks, and Hakyeon smacks him soundly with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i feel like i'm out of practice~~
> 
> leave me a comment if you're so inclined!
> 
> hit me up on other social media:
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/elysiyeon)   
>  [tumblr](http://rapjoonhyung.tumblr.com)


End file.
